When Ibiki Saved Christmas
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: She was her parents daughter she couldn't not do it and now it's up to Ibiki to save the day.


_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

_**When Ibiki saved Christmas.**_

x-x

At seven years of age Kaida already knew she was more clued in than most kids her age, especially civilian kids, the kids in the academy were fine but sometimes she felt like hitting them over the head they were so stupid. Her Dad would smirk and simply say she was a Morino with a good helping of her Mother's nature, he always stumbled when he said the word Mother, forcing himself not to say Hellcat. Her parents made her smile, she knew people were scared of them, it was the funniest thing but at home they were simply her parents. But they had started teaching her Shinobi skills when she could barely walk – they hardly had a choice when she had been able to get around every single lock in the house, better to teach her the sharp end of a kunai from the blunt one.

Sitting on the living room floor sorting out the presents that would go under the tree Kaida listened to her Mom talk on the newly installed telephone. Her dad hated having one but even he admitted it was better than having ANBU knocking on the door in the middle of the night. And at the age of seven Kaida knew her parents well, especially when mom shifted on the sofa for the second time and her body tensed up. Keeping her head down she smiled and started putting the presents under the tree waiting for her mom to get up and walk into the bedroom. The door shutting slightly Kaida slipped off her slippers and pulled up her socks, counting to five before going to the door, the good thing about being an Academy student – her Chakra wasn't unlocked yet, when she started using it next year she'd be found in a second.

Listening at the door she slowed her breathing the way Dad had taught her, relaxed her body and came up with an excuse in case she was caught, not that she would be, she was a Morino. Her mom's voice slowly filtered through the door key to Kaida.

"…how sick is he?"

"I know it's a busy time of the year and he's always around children ….."

"…I can come and have a….well if your sure you handle him."

"…what about the toys and the schedule . . . ….."

"…..I'm sure we can sort it out…..we'll just get someone to stand in, he won't mind will he?"

"…I know it's his job…..okay, his calling, he loves it, but I don't want all the kids disappointed."

"….we'll make sure everything gets back to him…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine for Christmas Eve….if he's not better by the twentieth call me and I'll see what I can do…..I know it's very important."

Kaida swallowed, eyes wide open at her mom's words, stomach churning in fear, hearing her say goodbye she quickly but as silently as she could went back to the sofa picking up another present, innocently checking the tag was her mom walked in.

"You okay Angel?"

Smiling up at her mom Kaida smiled quickly thinking. "Yeah, are Juca and Seko still coming with me to see Santa?"

"They said they were." Sakura smiled down at her daughter, reaching out to straighten her ponytail, burgundy hair shinning a deep red from the Christmas tree lights.

"Yeah but Dad did that teeth grinding thing and narrowed eyes when I told him."

Sakura laughed taking a pen and writing the names on the remaining presents for Kaida to put under the tree. "You think that will stop them?"

Kaida giggled and shook her head furiously. "Nope." They were her two best friends not only because other kids tended to be careful around her but because even though they were older they never treated her like a kid, they let her help with their pranks and they never told her to leave them alone.

With the last present under the tree Sakura looked up at the clock. "Time for bed Angel, Dad will be home from his mission tomorrow and was planning to visit the supply shops."

Jumping in her seat Kaida nearly clapped her hands; Dad always bought her one treat when they went to the supply shops, as did Gaara and Uncle Ko. Hugging and kissing her Mom good night Kaida went to her bedroom and got ready for bed, stopping when she saw the window sticker of Santa Claus smiling at her.

She knew her parents were the best, they could and did fix everything, but the North Pole was so far away and if Santa wasn't able to come to Konoha to see what they wanted and double check that they had been good how would he know what presents to give them on Christmas Eve. Snuggled up in her bed Kaida wiped her eyes – What if Santa wasn't better in time for Christmas?

Hours later in what would be described as the early hours of the morning a panting and sweating Sakura laid her head on Ibiki's strong chest, a weary hand rising to her lips to heal the teeth marks left there from stifling her screams of pleasure. Ibiki's warm hands running up and down her skin, eager for her touch and the feel of her after a week away, in awhile he would shower and dress to spend the day with his Little Angel.

"Will you do it?"

Ibiki chuckled lowly, his chest vibrating under Sakura's ear, the silhouette of her cheek showing her smiling face. Only to himself would he ever admit that he might have been the tiniest bit whipped by the two women in his life, but this was probably his Little Angel's last Christmas believing in Santa Claus and he didn't want that to be ruined.

"Fine."

Sakura heard the grudging tone but titling her head saw his soft eyes and leaning up pulled his lips into a deep kiss.

"We'll have to get a bigger suit."

Rolling his eyes Ibiki wrapped his arms around his Hellcat rolling over so he was above her hands fisting in her hair as he suckled, licked and kissed her neck and shoulder. Dark eyes showing his intent as surely as his hot warm hard body above her.

"We have better things to do than talk about a suit Hellcat."

Shimmying against him Sakura purred. "Oh….do we?"

Taking her hands and holding them above her head Ibiki kissed her, grinding himself against the warmth of her body, the wetness beckoning. "Yes we –"

"Dad are you home?"

Ibiki gave a groan that evolved into a chuckle, slowly releasing his Hellcat's arm as she rubbed his back with a grin.

"Yeah Angel."

He could hear her feet jumping up and down from the other side of the door rolling off an overly amused Hellcat.

"We're going to the supply shops aren't we?"

The excitement was contagious and adorable, what other seven year got as excited by the prospect of buying weapons and Shinobi supplies as his Little Angel. Sharing a loving glance with his Hellcat he brushed pink strands off her face and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Yeah, I just need to shower and dress, ten minutes Angel."

"Okay Dad!"

Shaking his head he kissed his Hellcat once again and grabbing clothes went to take a shower, a shit eating grin covering his face as he looked back at his wife.

"Hellcat, does anyone else know that you've asked me?"

Puzzled for a second Sakura laughed. "No."

His grin widening Ibiki laughed winking at his sheet covered wife. "Let's keep it our little secret."

"Until you scare the shit out of everyone."

Entering the shower Ibiki gave her an amused innocent look. "Why else."

Hours later on what Ibiki had decided was the last shop they would visit Kaida was riveted by the floor to wall weapon display, barely listening to her Dad haggle and discuss the workman ship of the weapons before her. It was a new shop, opening just in time for the Christmas shopping season carrying a range of weapons and so far her Dad and Mom had been impressed with it, the fact that Uncle Ko had said the owner was okay helped.

Eyes glued to the beautiful pink and black sakura designed tessan Kaida reached up and humphed when it was inches from her grasp.

"Hey kid careful that's sharp."

Turning around Kaida raised an eyebrow at the teenager coming towards her. "And?"

She could see the annoyance building on his face but also saw her Dad's warning look not to get too cheeky.

"You'll get hurt, weapons are not toys kids."

He looked to be older than Seko and Juca, long brown floppy hair that drove Dad mad – way too easy to grab in a fight, and baggy clothes, and they weren't the baggy 'I'm hiding weapons' type of clothes, they were just baggy – too baggy for fighting unless you were really really good. Seko and Juca could fight in full Kimono's and noble gear with lots and lots of material and bagginess - her Dad had apparently asked Hyuuga- sama to teach them as one of their Mom's attended calligraphy with him years ago. It made sense to Kaida to learn to fight no matter how you were dressed and looking at the teenager before her she would be very very surprised if he could fight like Seko or Juca.

Pouting at him, the pout that always made Seko and Juca give her the candy or her way Kaida widened her eyes at him. "But there so pretty and shiny."

She hid her giggles at the teens wince. "They can hurt you."

Tilting her head to the side she let her hair fall down to the side, Aunt Ino said hair flicking and playing with it was a great distraction and using her Aunt Hinata's habit began to twist her fingers in question.

"Are Kunai's dangerous?"

"Yes."

"Shuriken?"

"Yes."

"Ninja wires?"

"Yes."

"Nunchucks?"

"Yes."

It was soo easy Kaida thought a giggle escaping making the teen roll his eyes, her Dad smirked but listened to her at the same time letting her handle it, as long as she didn't get too cheeky or rude.

"Huh."

"Huh?" The brown floppy haired teen repeated, resisting the urge to pull his hair, the kid had no idea about danger.

Kaida nodded her head vigorously smiling widely showing of her missing tooth. "It's a good thing Mom and Dad, and all my aunts and uncles have been teaching me how to use weapons since I was a kid. Huh?"

"Uh yeah."

The poor teen Kaida nearly felt sorry for him, he looked like he was getting a headache. Nope he had one, hand rubbing his forehead as he looked at her.

"Can I see the tessan please?"

Without a word he reached up and taking it off its display hooks handed it handle first to the young girl in front of him, taking a step back but making sure he was near enough to grab it in case the girl was about to hurt herself. Seeing this Ibiki nodded in approval watching with one eye as Kaida opened it, the teen showing her how to hold it properly and one or two wrist flicks.

"Not bad." Ibiki commented to the Father.

"He makes good weapons, had an accident as a child so couldn't go to the Academy, Ko showed him some tricks so he's a decent street fighter but weapons are his babies."

"Does he know-"

"Your rep, yea, that she's your daughter no. Don't scare him too much."

Ibiki grinned at the older man. "If he knows Ko he shouldn't be too scared of me."

Fin rolled his eyes. "After you and your wife's stunt seven years ago everyone's afraid."

Clapping Fin on the back after arranging to collect the weapons later Ibiki walked over to his daughter, his little Angel smiling at him and closing the tessan starting jumping up and down.

"Dad can I have the tessan? Pleassseeee!"

Ignoring his little Angel for a few seconds Ibiki turned to the teen, face hard. "All these yours?"

The teen looked at the wall with pride, the far over was his Fathers but this was his. "Yes Sir."

"You're not ANBU, call me Morino." Ibiki winked at his Little Angel who had her hands over her mouth to hold in her giggles at the teens paling face, hazel eyes opening dramatically going from Kaida to Ibiki.

"Dad . . . Morino-sama?"

Using the teens shock Kaida tugged her Dad's leather coat holding up the pink and black tessan. "Dad can I have it? Pleaseeeeee!"

"You already got a pouch Angel, one thing only." Said Ibiki, his voice stern but gentle.

Lips dropping Kaida pleaded. "But that was before we came here, and I want this more-"

"No Kaida. You know the rules."

Ibiki swore when he saw her eyes filling with tears, crouching down to take the tessan off of her, his large hand wiping away the falling tears. Turning around to hand it to Fin's son he gave him a pointed look saying to Kaida.

"Maybe Santa can bring it to you if ask him nicely?"

Kaida's lip wobbled as her Dad said Santa, tears filling her eyes as her Dad reminded her that Santa was sick, he mightn't be able to bring her anything, and there might be no Christmas at all.

Loud tear choked cries filled the air, Ibiki at a loss for why his Angel was suddenly crying. She was a smart kid and only when she was truly upset did she cry and she knew the rules it had never bothered her before.

"Angel?" Pulling her closer to him Ibiki coaxed her. "Angel what's wrong, tell Daddy?"

Her sobs increasing Ibiki looked at her in confusion, but the crying was tugging at his heart, pulling her up into his arms he shushed her and crooned in her ear when her arms went around his neck and she cried into his shoulder. Giving the tessan a look and nod Fin's son smiled and put it behind the counter, trying to wave good bye to the little burgundy haired girl crying into her Dad's shoulders as he said it was time to go home.

Walking the streets Ibiki ignored the curious looks and nasty whispers from some of the civilians who stepped way back as they passed, rocking his Little Angel in his arms and talking quietly to her.

"Hey Morino-sammmaaaa!"

For once Ibiki was happy to hear the loud cries of Juca and Seko filling the air, the two trouble makers always made Angel smile and laugh. Watching the dark haired and orange haired thirteen year old push through the crowds he nodded at them, seeing them open their eyes in surprise at the sight of Kaida crying.

"Angel why are you crying?"

Both young teens were tall, red headed Seko letting his hair grow long enough that if it was ever fisted he could cut it while Juca keep his brown hair closely shaved, Ibiki's mutterings about long hair making it to their ears via Angel ensuring they always met their hero's standards. At five foot six give or take each boy was tall for their age making Ibiki wonder if they would come near his height. They annoyed the hell out of him but were talented Genin and while he had a well trained eye on them for ANBU he was slightly disappointed that they had refused to take the Chunin exams and according to Sakura planned to wait another three years.

Head down Ibiki realised his Little Angel had quietened down, the beast inside him growling at the fact that hearing the boys calmed her down instead of him, sighing he spoke.

"Angel, Seko 's talking to you."

Listening to Angel give a shy hello Ibiki was worried, Juca raising both eyebrows at her, the precious Angel loved by both boys taking away some of the last vest gages of fear they felt for Ibiki. Oh he still scared the crap out of them but they knew him a bit better than when they were Angel's age and as long as you didn't cross him you were safe enough, usually.

Missing Seko and Angel's quiet conversation Juca smiled at the little girl wiping her eyes, she was an Academy student but at seven was a little girl to them, not that they dared say it to her face. The last time they had even joked about it Angel had gone straight to the Kazekage who was on a diplomatic mission and told him that they had made fun of her and hurt her. They could see the humour in it now – slightly – but being threatened with a sand coffin while surrounded by sand by the Kazekage,-even he had quirked an eyebrow at the burgundy haired girl when she had announced they shouldn't call her a little girl- had scared the bejessus out of them. Of course the grown ups – her parents, the Kazekage, Ko and Rizzo and Anko had been proud of her, the rest had shook their heads and pleaded to Kami that it was too late to save her.

"Squirrel's on today, we could bring her to the park?"

Nodding at the kids offer Ibiki stopped for a moment amazed that he actually did trust his Angel with these two troublemakers , it always surprised him that he was okay leaving her with them, not to mention the watching ANBU that always followed his Little Angel. Quickly and unsuspectingly asking the question he was dying to know the answer to.

"Why are you refusing to take the Chunnin Exam?"

"Ah…um…well."

Ibiki smirked, giving both boys a stern narrowed eyed look, hands tightening when Angel sat up in his arms declaring.

"They're not taking them until I'm on the team! Right!"

Ibiki would have laughed if it wasn't for the oh so serious look on Angel's face as her head swivelled from one boy to the other.

Juca reaching out to ruffle her hair. "That's right Angel." Seko equally serious as Angel agreeing. "We'll take the Chunin Exams when you're on our team."

Ibiki was surprised by the truth in those words and looking at the two boys he was impressed by their commitment, sighing when he realised. "She has the two of you wrapped around her finger."

"She's a Morino." Juca shrugged, as if it explained it all and to Ibiki it did his chuckle making Angel smile back at him.

"Can I go to the park Dad? Please?"

Wiping away the rest of her tears Ibiki smiled handing her to Seko, the red haired boy taking her with a smile.

"Remember the rules Angel."

With her nod of agreement Ibiki grabbed Juca by the arm whispering furiously. "An hour if she's hurt you die, and find out why she was crying."

"Yes Morino-sama!"

With a disbelieving shake of his head that the two thirteen year olds were actually going to wait for Angel to join their team Ibiki set off home, his lips twisting into a hard smile as he realised that the boys while a lower level than their abilities would be very handy for certain missions.

When the trio reached the park the two boys took delight in going on the swings, they loved the fact they got to play and no one said a word that they were too old. Letting Angel run around and show off the new back flips and high jumps her mom had taught her the boys waited. When she finally settled on the swings next to them Seko spoke quietly.

"So what happened earlier?"

They watched as she slammed her mouth shut eyes glued to the ground as her swinging slowed, swaying as her feet dragged in the dust. Above her head the boys exchanged glances. Each putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Angel what's wrong?"

"Hey Angel, you know you can tell us anything." Seko spoke quietly moving to sit before her on the ground.

"Nothing's wrong."

"You think we'll believe that Angel?" Juca said rubbing her back. "This from the girl who the last time cried because . . . " Raising an eyebrow Juca smiled at Seko. "When was the last time she cried?"

"I don't know but it was something serious."

Scratching his hair Juca whispered. "You can tell us Angel."

"But you'll tell and you'll be upset."

"But we don't like seeing you upset. "Seko said solemnly. "And maybe we can help?"

Burgundy locks flew up hitting Seko's face, emerald eyes wide. "Really!"

"Of course."

Juca adding. "We're going to be team mates no secrets."

Kaida smiled, she couldn't wait to graduate, and they would be the best team ever. Even better than her Moms. Biting her lip her eyes filled with tears as she confessed.

"Santa's sick and there might be no Christmas!"

With that she flew into Seko's arms, the red head catching her and falling with a slap on his ass, face screwing up in pain, he wasn't expecting that and prayed his coccyx wasn't broken.

"Oh." Juca was at a loss, Angel was crying into Seko's shirt who was giving his friend wide eyed looks. Juca understood exactly the kind of fear going through him; he was experiencing the same thing. If they messed this up Ibiki would kill them, Sakura would probably bring them back and then the two of them would kill them together, and their bodies would never be found.

Gulping Seko sat up gingerly. "Angel tell us what happened."

Sniffing and wiping her nose and eyes on Seko's shirt Kaida sat up lips wobbling and face red from tears.

"Mrs Claus rang Mommy! Santa's sick and he won't be able to come to Konoha! He mightn't be able to go around the world on Christmas Eve! There'll be no Christmas!"

Down on his knees Juca rubbed her back, officially terrified, sweat pouring off him. "What did your Mom say Angel?"

"That they'd sort it and get everything back to Santa."

Juca actually wiped the sweat off his forehead, Seko closing his eyes in relief.

"So what are you afraid of, your Mom and Dad are going to fix it right?"

She turned to face Juca nodding her head, a soft yea accompanying it.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, your Mom and Dad are the best at fixing things."

"I bet if Santa's not better quick enough your Mom will go all the way to the North Pole and heal him. Your Dad will probably drag him out of bed, he doesn't like laziness does he?"

Seko spoke quietly but honestly the little giggle from Angel making him smile.

"So we won't tell anyone in case we scare the other kids okay Angel?"

Juca ruffling her hair again. "Our secret."

"And your Mom and Dad will fix everything."

"Okay."

Happier knowing her Mom and Dad were in charge of fixing things Kaida ran over to the merry- go –round leaving the two boys to hang their heads in relief.

"Thank Kami!"

When the hour was up the trio left the park to return to Angel's home, the little girl running and coming back to them alternating with wanting to see their weapons to describing the beautiful tessan she saw.

When they reached the door Kaida turned around and waved up at the top of the neighbouring building, Squirrel waving down before disappearing from view again.

"You're back."

Smiling at Sakura Kaida gave her a big hug quickly rambling through the day. Sakura smiled and tilting her head at the two boys to go to the kitchen she took Kaida to get changed and show her new hair brush.

"Well?"

Under the dark, scary and unwavering scrutiny of Morino Ibiki the boys faltered, each pushing the other forward to speak before Ibiki said. "Both of ye, report!"

"We promised we wouldn't tell." Juca admitted looking around for some paper to write it down, Seko grabbing the Santa cookie jar.

"Use this."

Ibiki rolled his eyes, the nerve in his jaw ticking as Juca started to cough and pretend to sneeze, Seko holding up the Santa cookie jar and waving it around. After nearly five minutes of this Ibiki was holding the bridge of his nose and resisting the urge to stab the boys in front of him.

"Stop that fucking racket, you are not sick!"

Sakura entering the kitchen caught the end of her husband's loud hiss, Seko's suddenly lifting up the cookie jar and saying "But he is.", making her gasp.

"Hellcat?" Ibiki's concerned eyes fell on her; quickly looking out the door she closed it and whispered.

"Naruto's sick, she must have heard me on the phone." Ibiki's hand wave made her roll her eyes to heaven. "Naruto does Santa's grotto every year." Horrified she turned to Seko and Juca. "She thinks there no Santa!"

"No" Seko reassured her, the two answering at the same time.

"She thinks there'll be no Christmas with Santa sick."

"She said you offered to fix it so we agreed you would."

Eyes blazing Sakura thanked the two boys letting them go and say goodbye to Kaida before turning to Ibiki. "We can't let what could be her last Christmas be ruined."

"I already agreed Hellcat."

Emerald eyes looked up at him and Ibiki groaned, he needed to get a male pet to even the numbers. "Ibiki."

"We'll stick with the plan Hellcat."

"Mom, Dad! Juca and Seko are leaving." At Kaida's roar they left the kitchen and walked into the living room, saying goodbye and listening to the older boys promise to pick Kaida up in two days to go and see Santa. Sitting down Ibiki turned on the TV and flicked channels until settling on The Santa Clause at both his Hellcat's and Angel's Ohhs, quietly but vehemently insisting he was only watching one Christmas film in the next eight hours.

With Kaida's giggled. "Then you can go to bed after." Ibiki settled down with his wife and daughter on each side, enjoying the Christmas film, quietly admitting seeing the guy fall off roofs and go down chimneys was actually funny.

Monday saw Kaida agonising over her clothes, did she want to wear the red dress with the reindeer or the green dress with Santa? Finally deciding that red would be prettier she dressed, thick leggings and warm boots going on just as a knocking on the door was heard. Running from her room she shouted to her Mom that she was getting it and pulled the door open to Seko and Juca both warmly dressed and smiling at the burgundy haired girl.

"You all set Angel?"

Grinning Kaida turned banging into Sakura who laughed and hands on her daughter shoulders turned her back to the boys. "She's ready boys; I'll meet you after alright."

"Of course." Hand out Juca took Kaida's, waving to Sakura as she reminded Kaida.

"Don't forget the rules Angel."

Running off with the two Genin Kaida missed her Mom's shake of the head and the quick look around before she grabbed a bag and loped off in the opposite direction to Kaida. Running through the streets the trio made it to Santa's Grotto in short time, the temporary building next to the Academy was shaped like an igloo, fake penguins, polar bears and bear statues placed here and there, the fairy and icicle lights twinkling merrily in the evening twilight.

Letting Kaida pull them around Seko and Juca gave each other horrified looks as the whispers hit their ears.

"…are you serious, him?"

"Are they trying to scare the kids for life?"

"…..that is just so wrong…"

"…oh Kami…"

Grabbing Kaida's arm Seko looked around thanking whatever Kami was listening. "Hey Angel do you want to go and see the kittens?"

Following the delighted girl the boys carefully listened for any more whispers, breathing sighs of relief as they got nearer and nearer to the end of the line, Kaida's disappointment with saying good bye to the kittens fading as she began to worry about who would be behind the curtain.

Entering the room she narrowed her eyes at Santa's helper, the black haired woman was being too nice and friendly. Kaida swallowed, the helper knew the truth. Pushing away the candy she ran to Juca and Seko grabbing their sleeves and tugging hard.

"Seko, Juca!"

As they turned she whispered furiously. "The helper she's being too nice! She knows Santa sick; what if she's only being nice to tell that there is going to be no Christmas."

Listening as Juca floundered for an answer doing his best to placate Angel Seko looked up and swallowed slightly at the sight of Morino Sakura dressed up in a short green and red dress complete with black wig and brown contacts as Santa's helper. Winking at him she took the large lollipop in her hand and came over to them, her voice deepening.

"Here's your lollipop."

Angry and mistrustful Kaida narrowed her eyes lifting up her jaw. "I don't take candy from strangers."

Inwardly beaming Sakura smiled softly. "Well just this once I'm sure you can, after all I'm Santa's helper.

"How can I be sure?"

Sakura's eyes widened at the stubbornness in her Angel's voice and the glint in her eyes all the while happily thinking they had raised her well.

"Well if you want to double check you can ask Santa."

Crossing her arms over her chest Kaida sullenly asked. "How do I know that's Santa?"

Oh boy this was bad Sakura thought quickly and softly. "You'll know when you go in there but if you want you can keep the candy until you get home."

"My Mom can check to make sure it's not poison." Kaida declared a good idea to her.

Nodding her head all the while wondering if maybe they had made her just slightly too paranoid Sakura agreed, realising that considering their lifestyles their Angel was perfectly in tune with the Shinobi world around her – or would be as she got older.

"Well then I think Santa's ready to see you." Going over Sakura pulled the red velvet curtain back with a flourish smiling as Angel walked through, Juca and Seko following with worried nods to Sakura.

Pushing through the doorway Kaida stopped in awe of the room, it was covered in toys, a really large fireplace that didn't make sense – wouldn't it melt the igloo – and a huge throne in the middle of the room. But it was the man on the throne that had truly caught Kaida's attention.

He was huge, she could feel the power and magic coming off of him, his red suit shone and the white fur cuffs and collar were so clean and soft looking.

"Are you not going to sit on my lap Morino Kaida?"

Kaida gasped and one step at a time made her way to the throne, emerald eyes widening as she neared him, the deep cheerful voice giving a little chuckle as she stood before him.

"Santa Claus!"

Her eyes were shining with happiness as she took in the pure white beard and hat, the full round tummy and twinkling eyes. It was the real Santa!

"Hello Kaida. Now come and sit on my lap."

She didn't have to be told twice, bounding up the step and onto his lap with a beautiful innocent giggle, hands giving him a strong hug as she pulled back and exploded.

"You're all better? Not feeling sick?" One small hand went up to check his forehead, Santa chuckling away. "Did Mrs Claus heal you like my Mom does? Did you make sure all the elves keep working or did the polar bears take charge? They are big and strong and if any of the elves didn't work they could roar and tell them to get back to work. Are the reindeer okay, they didn't get sick did they?"

"Take a breath Kaida – actually your Mom and Dad, and some friends have a special name for you don't they?"

Star struck Kaida nodded, Santa looking at knowingly. "So is it okay if I call you Angel too?"

Smiling she nodded her head, tucking her hair behind her ears to make sure it was neat and tidy. "So did Mrs Claus make you all better?"

"She did she rang your Mom a few days ago and your Mom offered to come and help."

Kaida nodded furiously hardly speaking, ignoring Seko and Juca at the door, both boys standing still with shock.

"She's the best."

"She is." Santa agreed easily.

Tilting her head Kaida reached out and touched Santa's beard, it was so soft and springing. "Did my Dad help?"  
Santa gave a little cough, smiling at her. "He did, he rang the workshop and made sure everyone was working and keeping to schedule."

"Dad's very good at making sure people do what there suppose to."

Santa smiled and shifted Kaida on his lap, gloved hand stroking his beard. "Now then tell me have you been good this year?"

"I've been very good!" Kaida said enthusiastically.

"Really." Santa mused, pointing a finger at Seko and Juca to say, "And what about those two?"

"I guess."

"Hey!" "We have so been good!" Seko and Juca stepped forward in protest, gulping and stepping back when Santa looked at them, twinkling eyes questioning.

"I heard you've been playing a lot of pranks."

"Oh."

"Yes Oh Angel," Santa said looking at the girl. "But they were for fun though and you didn't hurt anyone."

"Well yeah." Kaida admitted reluctantly, suddenly afraid Santa would decide she was naughty.

"Hmmm." Santa stroked his beard in thought. "You have been working hard in the Academy, helping your Aunts and Uncles. So I guess I can overlook a few harmless pranks. The elves are always playing them in the workshop." He winked at her. "And you helped your mom and dad and listened to what they say."

"I know the rules." Kaida explained, omitting that no rule told her she couldn't play jokes or pranks on people.

"And you're a very good girl to listen to them Angel." Santa said smiling as she sat up straight and proud, only her Dad's praise made her feel as good. But for Santa to say it- Wow.

"So what do you want to ask me to deliver to you on Christmas Eve? But remember you have to be in bed early and fast asleep otherwise my magic won't work."

Kaida nodded eyes wide, everyone knew that, looking down at Santa's coat she fiddled with one of the gold buttons thinking.

"Well…." Raising shining emerald eyes she launched off. "Uncle Ko was describing this really cool lock pit kit, and when me and Mom were shopping I saw a gorgeous tunic dress – I could hide my kunai there for school and yesterday I saw a beautiful pink and black sakura tessan with Dad in the new shop."

Kaida smiled widely at Santa's chuckle. "Is that all?

"Well something for Mom and Dad too." Burgundy hair flew as she looked at Seko and Juca. "Oh and Seko and Juca, and Uncle Gaara, Naruto, Aunt Hinata, Anko…."

A gloved hand rose, Santa smiling at the girl on his lap. "I get the picture Angel."

"Okay."

"Now then you keep being a good girl and I'll try my best to get you all those presents."

"Okay Santa. Thank you." Kaida beamed at him kissing his cheek and jumping on his lap; about to run off to Seko and Juca she turned back, face questioning. "Santa, what cookies do you want?"

"Chocolate and ginger are my favourite."

Kaida giggled at him. "We have lots of those, they're Dads favourite too."

Running to join Seko and Juca she didn't notice their shock in her excitement babbling away and barely remembering to turn and say goodbye to Santa as she left, waving at Santa's helper passing on her way in – it was the real Santa so she hadn't lied, but Kaida would still get her Mom to check the candy.

Closing the door behind her daughter and friends Sakura let out a sigh of relief, smirking at Ibiki who stood and stretched, the sound of his spine cracking audible, with a murmur the Jutsu was released, the image of a powerful magical Santa Claus fading into Morino Ibiki dressed in a red Santa suit, fake beard and hat.

"That went well." Sakura offered with a smile striding towards Ibiki, the tall Shinobi smirking as he watched the skirt sway around her thighs. When she next to him he put up a hand the other one curing around her waist and lowering his tone sent enough menace into it to send any child that would hear running for miles.

"You have two seconds to show your selves you cowardly fuckers or you will spend Christmas in the Forest of Death."

Dark eyes watched as one by one Anko, Wren, Squirrel, Team Kakashi minus Naruto and a few ANBU poked their heads and then the rest of their bodies out from under tables, behind the bags of toys, from the ceilings and even behind his throne.

Letting out a sliver of Chakra he bent his head, free hand coming up with a kunai to rub the scar underneath the fake beard, making everyone think how wrong it look for Santa to hold a knife and yet still Ibiki produced the menace needed to make them uneasy.

"The show is over; get the fuck out of here."

"…but you were nice."

"To kids other than Angel…."

"And all the information you had on each kid…"

"…and their parents….."

Sakura lightly slapped him on the chest, emerald eyes the same as she gave her daughter looking at him with gentle chiding. "You're not supposed to use ANBU Intel or any Intel."

"It made them believe I was the real Santa Claus. " Ibiki shrugged uncaringly missing the gaping looks of disbelief – he had been nice, to all the kids on purpose.

"If Angel's going to believe all the rest do too."

Sakura hooked her arms around Ibiki's neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss, whispering into his ear with a lick. "Get rid of them."

Hands tightening around her waist and moving his Hellcat so she could feel his hard length against her thigh, that lovely short skirt riding higher, Ibiki levelled the group before him with a hard look, his aura darkening and Chakra swirling. "What the fuck are you still doing here?"

With resounding pops they disappeared Sakura laughing as Ibiki sat back on his throne and pulled her on his lap. "Think you can keep the outfit Hellcat."

Scooting into his lap further Sakura pursed her lips hands lowering to push out her chest purring. "If you keep the suit."

Lips descending on hers and arms tightening Ibiki sealed the deal with a kiss and ended up delaying the visits to Santa's Grotto for half an hour. Luckily for Santa's helper a little boy next to see Santa told her that the back of her skirt was tucked into her panties, his parents white with fear as they laid eyes on Santa.

Days later the households in Konoha were awoken by the excitement and in the Morino household Sakura and Ibiki smiled at each other in their tangle of sheets, their Angel's excited voice filling the house.

"Mom, Dad! Get up quick, Santa came, and he left presents!"

Hugging Ibiki and kissing him gently Sakura looked at her husband lovingly as she sat up. "Thank you Ibiki."

Grabbing his pants Ibiki put them on and stood, Angel's chatter reaching him through the door, the hard decision about which present to open making him smirk. Side by side with his Hellcat he walked into the living room smiling joyfully at his Little Angel's face as she enjoyed her Christmas.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_According to kb very very sweet – teeth rotting worthy, but so cute and fun. Can't wait to read the reviews and see what you think. This is my pressie to you and I hope you all enjoyed it._

_Merry Christmas_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx _


End file.
